Sweet Revenge
by Secrets N Lies
Summary: Kagome is the innocent new girl at school who is just trying to fit in and it just so happens that she runs into one of the gang leaders Sesshomaru. Who so happens to take an interest in her. Though as the two paths meet it seems as though they had a past
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Kagome is the innocent new girl at school who is just trying to fit in and it just so happens that she runs into one of the gang leaders Sesshomaru. Who so happens to take an interest in her. Though as the two paths meet it seems as they know each other as they have a past together and a not too friendly one at that either.

**Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter One**

"Blah blah blah," that's all he ever heard from her mouth. He rather listen to someone run their finger nails through a chalk board. Her laughter was like screeching harpies. He rather die. Why was he with her? Because she was a good fuck. His mind pondered onto the dozens of other girls he could of had, but he knew he had to stay with her because of the business merger their families had together.

Taking in a deep breath he rubbed his temples to decrease the stress that was building up. Was his life always going to be like this? He hoped not, because if he lived one more day with her blabbering mouth he was going to die.

Maybe he should have one of his friends kill her. It would just be a quick and easy death Though if her father was ever to find out that it was his gang that did it. Sesshomaru would be dead meat. It would just start a war against two of the most well known companies. His father wouldn't be too proud of him. After all once the right time came he would inherit his fathers company and become one of the most powerful people of Japan.

His gang would triumph from the others and no one would dare to even provoke him knowing that if they did, they would die.

"Are you listening to me Sesshy," Yura said looking angry now that her boyfriend wasn't paying much attention to her, "I need you to drop me off at Kagura's house after school. I have a project to do with her, which really sucks cause then I won't be able to hang out with you."

He knew it was a lie. Doing a project at Kagura's house was just too cheesy. Couldn't she think of some other excuse to use if she just wanted to go and fuck some other guy. Like Yura would ever do her own project. Sesshomaru knew she always hired someone else to do her homework and if she didn't hire them then she must have slept with them. Why else would she get passing grades for projects and homework, but failed for every class work that came her way.

Soon he heard the morning bell and went straight to class. He really didn't want to deal with Yura at the moment. He already had a hangover from last nights drinking and he really didn't need this.

As he took his seat in the classroom he didn't really pay attention since he was ahead of the class by two chapters. Class went by as usual with the teacher giving long lechers and speeches so he started to look out the window.

There was a knock at the door and the principle came in with a new student.

"Class I would like you to meet Kagome Hiragashi. She will be joining us. She is a transfer student from Shikon High. I hope all of you make her feel at home," the teacher said and then looked at Kagome, "Pick a seat anywhere you'd like Kagome."

Kagome just nodded and took a seat at the back of the room.

Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention since the school was always getting new students. "She's just going to be like the rest," Sesshomaru thought to himself before drifting to sleep.

Kagome looked around the class as she sat in the very back of the room. She took in her surroundings and noticed half the people were talking and the other half practically asleep. It just reminded her of her old school, which wasn't a big deal. Seeing that her family moved around a lot or her adopted family moved around a lot. She just signed to herself, "This is going to be a long year."

The bell soon rang and everyone exited the room with joy.

Kagome looked at her schedule only to find that she had history next. How great was that? It was her least favorite class and she just wanted to get through the day without being bored out of her mind. Not knowing where the class was she tapped onone of the'girls' shoulder in front of her.

Sesshomaru annoyed now didn't want to be bothered by a peasant. If it was Yura again he swore to himself he was going to kill her himself. Turning around he was met with crystal sapphire eyes that just pierced through his skin. Those eyes. It reminded him of something. Something from the past that he didn't want to remember, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As piercing as those eyes were Sesshomaru was more dazzled when he saw the other things that came with them. What he saw had stunned him. He felt paralyzed. Her skin was a flawless pale color that seemed as white as snow. Her lips were nice and plump with a little bit of pink lip gloss. How he wanted to touch them right now with his own. She wore barely no makeup to none at all. He couldn't really tell and if she did or not she would still look amazing.

The rest of her was indescribable and he didn't know what to make of her description. He was at least a foot taller than she and it didn't really matter at all. She wore a denim mini skirt with a white tank top. She was plain as day and yet she looked amazing. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with himself. Any minute now he knew he would start drooling if he looked at her any longer.

"You okay?" Kagome started freaking out as the girl or girl who suddenly turned into a boy started looking at her all funny. Though she didn't quite mind him staring at her knowing that he was gorgeous. His silver hair was long only to make her think that he was a girl for a second, but once looking upon his face she knew he was no girl at all but a god. Saying that he was a god might have been exasperating, but now she was mesmerized by his appearance. No flaws. Nothing but perfection is what she saw. Starting with those amber orbs of his and down to his very built down body.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said trying to get out of the state of mind he was in.

"Um..I was wondering if you could tell me where room 104 was," Kagome said weakly as her knees were going to give up on her soon enough. God, how she hoped he would catch her if she did fall.

"I'm going there next too. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you the way," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"That would be great," Kagome said following the mysterious hunk down the hallway and to her next class, "By the way I'm Kagome."

"Sesshomaru," was his only reply.

Silence was the last thing heard as the bell for the next class rang.

Though in both of there minds it seemed as if they both had met before, but where? It was a mystery to them both and soon they were both going to find out soon enough, whetherthey liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sango, I think I'm falling in love," Kagome said to her friend over the phone that night. Ever since meeting that mysterious silver haired man she felt like was lost. Lost in a world of oblivion where cupid ruled in that kingdom. Hearts and buffer flies fluttered around in a garden where nothing could go wrong and the only thought in mind was 'love'.

"Oh my gosh, you have to tell me all about him Kagome," Sango yelled into the phone as she was overly excited for her friend and being as she was she was into gossiping with her friend practically about everything. From boys to the dull life of school. "What does he look like? Is he short or tall? Is he muscular or one of those puny guys? Do I know him? Does he go to the new school that you go to? I'm dying here Kagome tell me something about him."

Kagome didn't know where to begin. How could she describe someone who resembled a god in her mind. He glided around the school with ease as if he was walking on clouds. Girls swarmed all around him from what she saw and the fact that he probably did have a girlfriend already didn't make things any better.

"I'm not sure what to say Sango," Kagome signed. This was tough, "He looks like a god. That's all I can say."

"A god?" Sango questioned, "Doesn't he have any features? I want to meet him. Are you going to ask him out or anything?

"Well, he has silver hair and amber eyes. He doesn't seem to have any flaws and we have about two classes together. I'm not too sure about asking him outsince he probably has a girlfriend already," Kagome explained.

"Silver hair? You sure its not gray. I think you fell in love with the janitor," Sango laughed into the phone.

"Argh, I know my colors and its not gray. It's silver. You should take a look at him yourself and tell me then if he's the janitor," Kagome argued.

"Sure thing," Sango mocked, "Well, I got to go. My mom wants to use the phone. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Kagome said as both friends hung up the phone.

Kagome laid down on her bed just thinking. How she missed her best friend already when it was just yesterday that she saw her. Well now, she knew she wasn't going to see her for awhile seeing that she was about three hours away from her. Moving sucked and she really wished her adopted parents didn't make her move.

Looking next to her, Kagome saw a picture of her real parents. How she missed them. She was only seven when they were murdered and now that she was seventeen the haunting past still scared her. She remembered the night when it had happened. Though it was only bits and pieces, she could still hear the yelling and the screaming. The lasting effects of the gunfire. It still rang in her head.

Closing her eyes tightly she tried to wield the memories to go away. She didn't like remembering. It only caused her to feel vulnerable and scared. Blindly grabbing for her pillow she hugged it. It was her only comfort for the moment and she didn't mind. And that's how she fell asleep that night. Snuggled in her bed by herself. It was a nightly routine that couldn't be helped.

* * *

Morning came and the sunlight burned his eyes as he did not want to be awakened. His night was pleasant as he was dreaming of a raven headed beauty. Why couldn't he wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the laughter of the girl, Kagome,he had just met yesterday. She seemed to have calmed his nerves a little as he had walked her to her class and during their short period of time together she did not once jump on him and claim him as hers something that most girls did, though the thought of it didn't seem to bother him. As he felt like having her in bed with him at the moment. 

In his mind, that time would come when she would be in his bed as no girl has ever denied him. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the shouting and yelling of his younger half brother Inuaysha making a racket around the house. That was how his mornings were always were and he would give anything to have some peace and quiet.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and got ready for school.

Walking down stairs he could see that Inuyasha was arguing with one of the maids like he usually did. Wonder what the problem was today. Probably something stupid. Yesterday was because one of the maids had shrunk his favorite shirt and now today was because she had dyed his shirt pink.

Quickly taking a piece of French toast and grabbing his car keys he exitedthe house or so called mansion. Getting into his Jaguar he started the engine and drove off leaving Inuyasha behind only to have him take the bus like yesterday.

It was what he deserved for failing the driving test every single time and then having his father pay the man to say that his son had passed. And when he had least expected it, Inuyasha was suspended from driving when he had gotten in a car crash for drunk driving. Apparently, no one was hurt and Inuyasha walked away without a scratch. Though in his mind Sesshomaru wished he had died and suffered a terrible death.

Arriving at his destination Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and started at the school building in front of him. Today, he knew what he wanted and her name was Kagome Hiragashi. It was apparent from the moment he woke up since there was one slight information left out in the beginning and that was he had awoken with a hard on. Seems as if teen hormones were still apparent as he had awakened with a gift and no woman as of yet had the power to do that to him because usually he was resistant and held him back from something low. Low as in it was a disgrace because people like him didn't have wet dreams when they could get the real thing. Right there and then when he wanted it with just a snap of a finger and woman would come crawling to his bed.

He was going to have her and he would be damned if he didn't. She would love every moment of it and in the end she would beg for more. Beg so that he could fuck her guts out and until her brain exploded into oblivion where the lasting thoughts to leave her mind was him fucking her good and hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She didn't know what had hit her until she looked up to see a pair of reddish orbs staring straight at her. Her hands were over her head as they had been pinned down on the lockers by his hands. She didn't know what to do, but stand still as the man in front of her just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. Kagome gasped. She had never felt such energy from a man before and it got to her. Not in a good way, but it just annoyed her.

Naraku, having found such a prize smirked. It was his first day back to school since he had gotten out of jail. He never thought he could find such a beauty in such short notice. Today must be his lucky day.

"May I ask of the name of the woman who has caught the attention of this Naraku?" Naraku asked.

"Kagome," she said hesitantly, not being able to say anything else. She felt paralyzed. Something wasn't right. Her hands fell onto his chest and she felt dazed by his appearance.

Naraku's grinned only widen as he saw the expression on her face. Woman fell down to his feet and she was going to be no different. He looked down at her seeing that she was going nowhere and loosened his grip on her. Closing the gap between them he kissed her.

At first, Kagome did not respond, but as she got used to the softness of his lips she parted her lips letting this Naraku guy take complete control of the kiss as there tongues battled each other.

It was passionate and slow. Something that left her breathless. She was speechless. Completely lost. What was she doing? How could she even say that when she was enjoying every moment of it.

Kagome finally gained control of the situation at hand and pushed him back off of her. She wiped the back of her hand across her lips and felt disgusted of herself for acting like such an idiot.

"What's wrong 'my' Kagome? A second ago I thought we were enjoying ourselves there," Naraku seethed out as he did not like the reaction he just got from this new vixen.

"I'm not yours," Kagome spat back at him. She wasn't going to fall at his feet and worship him if that's what the other girls around school did.

"What did you say?" Naraku said, angry at her little statement and was about to slap her when someone's hand stopped him from doing his small deed.

He looked next to him to see his worst enemy holding his arm. Naraku let out a small growl and grabbed his hand immediately away from the said bastard.

"Tashio," Naraku hissed out.

"Honda," Sesshomaru said back in the same tone.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku said trying to start a conversation with his arch nemesis. "I thought you had other things to do then bother me and my business."

"Well, I just arrived at school and it seems as if your business is also mine."

As the whole fight was going on Kagome only slid away from Naraku's grasp. She could see that people were gathering around for the up coming fight if there was one. Though the thing that surprised her the most was that the fight was over her. Something that she could never of dreamed of in a million years.

This was just like those romance books she had read. How two boys would battle it out for the princess and in the end the princess would end up with the winner, but as far as she could tell it was better in the books then in real life. Kagome wasn't a princess and she didn't need these many complications in her life at the moment.

Though, if there was going to be a fight she wanted the winner to be Sesshomaru, seeming as how he was a lot nicer to her then this Naraku character, who just in fact kissed her without her permission. Did she also mention that Naraku just tried to slap her because she wouldn't agree to the fact that he called her his?

This was troubling and to tell you the truth she really didn't want a fight to start.

All of a sudden there thoughts were interrupted as a teacher came in between them.

"What's going on," the teacher said sternly pushing the two boys apart.

It seemed now they were having a staring contest. Neither Sesshomaru nor Naraku moved from their spots. They held their place and weren't going to give in until the other one did.

Two other teachers came in and shooed the other students away.

Sesshomaru seeing all of the chaos he was creating only said, "We shall continue this later Honda," and left to go to his classes.

Naraku only agreed and left as well.

"That was a close one," one of the remaining teachers said. Sweat dropped off the side of his face and he wiped it away.

The other teachers only agreed. How they knew that the Tashio's and the Honda's had something against each other. They were always competing to be the best whether it be in wealth, sports, girls, or even fights. Also they knew that making one of them mad could get them in big trouble seeing as how much money the two families had.

* * *

Later on that day when school ended 

Kagome signed. Thanking God for school to have finally ended. She was ready to get home and get away from the pair of eyes that were stocking her all day. How she wanted to move back to her old school where she was safe in the comforts of her best friend, Sango.

She was walking home now since the bus didn't seem like a good idea at the moment. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the honk of a horn. She turned her head only to see a car moving on the side of the rode with her.

The windows were tinted and she couldn't tell who it was until they had lowered the windows. She was met by the almighty Sesshomaru who had saved her earlier from the wrath of Naraku.

"Get in. I'll give you a ride home," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

His command struck her and for some reason she followed his orders so she got into the car.

"Thanks," Kagome said feeling shy all of a sudden. She wasn't suppose to get in cars with strangers, but it seemed as if Sesshomaru was an exception.

Sesshomaru just kept driving on as he didn't say much. Inside, he felt like losing it. How her innocence made him want to jump her. Though from seeing the sight he had witness earlier he knew she wasn't going to give into sex that easily. He saw how she pushed Naraku away. The thought of it made him realize that she wasn't going to be one of those sluts he usually took to bed, but a girl who he was going to try and win.

Giving him directions for her house from time to time she couldn't help, but notice that he was giving her side glances once in a while. Kagome blushed knowing this little fact. Was there something he found interesting with her? Was something on her face? She didn't know, but she had the tendency to return those side glances.

Arriving at their destination, Kagome didn't know what to do next. Though the whole point of this was for him to drive her home and for her to get out of his car and walk inside her house where she would start homework. She just stared looking at nothing in particular. It was awkward.

"May I help you with something?" Sesshomaru questioned. If he was going to be stuck in this car with her for another second he was going to fuck her to death right in front of her house. Even if her parents came out he would continue on with his ministrations until he was done and worn out from the sexual pleasures.

"No, nothing. Thanks for the ride," Kagome said noticing she was suppose to get out of his car by now, "I also want to thank you for earlier." Before she got out something popped into her mind and as her mind told her to do it she was supppose to give Sesshomaru a little peck on the cheeks when she noticed her error again.

Kagome backed away noting that she didn't mean to kiss him on the lips, but his right cheek. She turned ten shades of red and it only seemed to get worse.

"No problem," Sesshomaru said with a smirk plastered on his face. He was loving every moment of this. He was only going to say "bye" when her lips crashed onto his as he turned his face towards hers.

"Bye," Kagome said in a hurry and exited out of his car. She ran up the shrine steps and ran inside her house.

Up in her room Kagome was out of breath. She touched her lips only to remember the little incident. She blushed again reminding herself to never do something like that ever again.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove home satisfied with himself. It was only a peck on the lips and it seemed much more. He knew he was making progress with her and soon she would be his. If not sexually then maybe something more.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi it's me Jenn aka Secrets N Lies. Hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. This is like the most I've ever updated because last time with my other stories I would update every few months or so. Well, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews and for reading my story.

Well there is still one thing that I can't decide with this story and that is if there should be demons or not in this story. So I'm making a poll. Hopefully you can give me most of your suggestions before I write the next chapter. It would help out a lot. Sorry for the late notice, but if I dont know what my audiences want then I might have trouble writing the next chapter because I'm not even sure what I want.

**Here's the poll right now which no one has voted on it yet.**

**Demons: 0**

**No demons: 0**

Thanks for reading my fanfic and hope you review.

Jenn


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm extremely happy from all the reviews I've been getting so I decided to write chapter four for all of you.

Also here are the results of the poll from the previous chapter. Thank youfor voting and thanks for reading my story.

**Poll**

**Demons: 20**

**No Demons: 3**

And if it isn't obvious enough yes there shall be DEMONS in my story now!

**Chapter Four**

"Kagome, you have to come," Rin said over the phone.

Rin was one of the many friends that Kagome had met over the course of the week. She was sweet and nice to Kagome, which Kagome took it to consideration of treating her like a sister and at the moment her little friend was trying to invite her to a party apparently taking place at this instant.

"I don't think I can come," Kagome said trying to make up an excuse on why she couldn't come, "I have a lot of homework to do and I don't think I'll be able to finish it on time."

"…"

"I'm sorry Rin. Maybe next time."

"Kagome you do know that it's a Friday night and plus you got all weekend to finish it."

"Yeah, but I still have work tomorrow, early in the morning and I don't feel like waking up to a hangover."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Sure you will. I'll just wake up the next morning and find myself in bed with some total complete stranger."

"How about I make a promise to you? I'll have my brothers watch over you just so that no guys hit on you. Especially Naraku, who tried to make a move on you the other day."

"…"

"I'll be there in a minute to pick you up." And with that said Rin hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Not even a minute passed and Kagome heard the door bell ring. Getting off the couch she went to the door only to find a very happy Rin smiling at her.

"How did you…" Kagome was cut off as Rin ran inside and dragged Kagome up the stairs.

"This won't do," Rin said shaking her head at Kagome's sleep wear, "We're going to a party and your still in your pajama's. _Tsk. Tsk_."

Rummaging through Kagome's closet Rin started to throw clothes out. Until she came upon a red dress.

"Put this on," Rin said not giving time for Kagome to even speak.

Slipping into the dress Kagome felt awkward. It went up to her thigh where not too much was shown and not too little. Cleavage wasn't a problem when the top part were only spaghetti straps and hung on her quite nicely. She looked at Rin for approval and all she saw was Rin gawking at her. _What now?_

"I like it," Rin said smiling again. Then looking in the closet again for a pair of high heels to go with the dress.

* * *

The party was dull like usual. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare off into space. Thinking of nothing in particular, he decided to ponder onto the little vixen he had gotten to know over the past week. 

She plagued his mind ever since the moment he met her and it got worse when she had given him the little peck on the lips. It was a simple touch, but for the life of him it felt like getting laid. Sesshomaru knew she hadn't really meant to give him a kiss after she blushed and ran off. It was something innocent and he couldn't describe it, but he smiled as it was rather cute.

Then the thought hit him. When did he ever use the word _cute_? Ever since Miss Kagome Hiragashi came into his life. He answered his own question without even thinking about it.

Sesshomaru knew himself all to well. He would sleep when he needed to. He would eat when he was hungry. He would set his mind on something when he wanted something and right now he wanted Kagome. Was it too hard to ask? But why was she so hard to get?

He could see it in her eyes that she wanted him. In fact, he could smell her arousal when she was near him. Everyone could smell it. That was if they were demon they could smell it. Sesshomaru would be damned if someone tried to put a claim on his soon-to-be Kagome, but that was until he was done with her. Until then he would kill any bastard who even try taking a glimpse at her and that included Naraku.

Sesshomaru growled to himself for even thinking about that despicable name. He still had unfinished business with the half breed.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion going on. He looked up only to see a mangy wolf hitting on some girl. Sesshomaru could see clearly that Kouga of the wolf tribe had gotten himself drunk again and now he was picking on some innocent girl. It didn't bother Sesshomaru until he saw who the girl was. It was no other than Kagome. The girl he was just thinking about.

Kagome felt helpless as some drunken guy grabbed her and started calling her 'his' woman. She was pressed extremely close to him and the more she squirmed in his arms the more he tighten his grip on her. _Not again _Kagome thought to herself. _Where was Rin? Oh yeah she went off with some guy._

"I believe she is my woman," a voice out of nowhere said. Kagome only looked up to see Sesshomaru coming to her rescue or was he?

"I didn't know she was your woman Sesshomaru," Kouga said in his drunken state and backed off of the little damsel. Even though he backed off he wasn't ready to give her up that easily so he struck a fist at Sesshomru's nose.

Sesshomaru stumbled back a little. Apparently he underestimated the strength of Kouga in his drunken state. Sesshomaru feeling wetness dripping from his nose and went to touch the substance and found blood there. He growled and lunged himself onto Kouga intent on killing Kouga for what he just did.

People were gathering around to see the fight and they were shouting for one of them to win. Either if it was Kouga or Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't careless who won or not she just wanted it to end.

Kagome stared at the two boys beating at each other. It seemed that Kouga was no match for Sesshomaru, but if the wolf had been sober maybe he would of held an equal chance of winning the match.

Sesshomaru raising his right hand so he could land the final punch on the mangy wolf to put him out of his misery, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up at Kagome with red bleeding from his eyes. He could see that she was scared and shaking a little. A worried expression was plastered on her face and Sesshomaru knew she was worried.

Instead of punching Kouga for the last time he got up off the floor and went to her. Her eyes were bulged out and Sesshomaru knew she was scared of him. Fear radiated off her body and all she did was back away. Using his demonic speed Sesshomaru was right in front of her in the next second embracing her. One arm holding her while his other hand rubbed smoothing circles around her back. He whispered comforting words in her ear. Words that no one else could hear in the room, but her. He picked her up bridal style and went straight to his room.

He saw that the crowd had dissipated when the fight was over and that Kouga's comrades had taken Kouga away so they could bandage him up.

In Sesshomaru's Room.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed as she just stared at him. Fearing that if she made the wrong move he would kill her. She never thought that he was a demon seeing that he was one of the few to hide his markings. Other demons showed off their markings to show off the rankings of their families.

Sesshomaru didn't need to when people knew his family all to well. He looked like he was from the upper class from the way he looked and the way he dressed. It was nothing shorter from the best, but apparently Kagome didn't know that.

Sesshomaru getting annoyed from the staring girl started to nuzzle her neck. She calmed down a little and took in a heavy breath.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Kagome," he whispered sweetly into her ear and started to kiss up her neck while leaving little bite marks here and there. He pushed her down on the bed and was now laying on top of her.

Kagome closed her eyes wheeling herself to relax. She cupped Sesshomaru's cheek with both of her hands and kissed him on the lips. She didn't know where she got the courage to do that but she enjoyed it very much as Sesshomaru only responded for her to continue.

As they separated Kagome opened her eyes to see the intense stare of Sesshomaru. Her hands never leaving his face, but started to trace the little scratches and bruises he had gotten from the previous fight.

Not wincing once from her soft touches of her finger tips he placed her index finger in his mouth and sucked off the blood that had gotten on it. He tasted his own blood and not only that but the sweet taste of her. Sesshomaru kissed her this time making this time more passionate than before. She responded with a moan as she felt her body fit quite nicely under his.

She felt it then. Even through all the fabric of the clothes . She felt his groin straining throw his pants trying to get to her. Kagome only looked up at his eyes with uneasiness in hers.

Sesshomaru knew she felt him and soon his hand was running up her leg bringing her dress up to her waist. Her black panties were now visible and Sesshomaru could clearly smell her arousal expanding across his whole room and intoxicating him in it as well.

Kagome was unsure of herself. She didn't know if she wanted to do this or not. Flipping them over where Kagome was now on top she sat up and yet she still didn't notice her mistake as she was sitting right on top of his hard member straddling him.

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru only found her actions to be amusing so he grabbed onto her hips and had her rub her core against him. Sesshomaru moaned but knew the feeling would have been a lot better if they would stop playing this little game and let him strip down into nothing.

"Sess..sho..maru," Kagome said breathlessly, " We can't. I can't do this."

She got off of him and recollected herself. Straitening her dress she stepped to the door and was about to step out and into the dull party to go home when she was stopped with Sesshomaru holding her waist to him from the back.

"Don't go," he said not wanting this to end to quickly, "We won't do it then if you don't want to." His voice betrayed him. Of course he wanted to do this but something inside him told him otherwise.

Pulling her back to the bed he laid her down again, but this time he laid down beside her and pulled her to him so that her head rested on his chest. Her arm wrapped around his waist and she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the sound of the booming music coming from downstairs.

"We won't do it. Just stay here with me."

She only nodded her head in agreement and fell asleep like that in his arms.

While Kagome slept Sesshomaru was still thinking. The mood was gone to even have sex with her. All he wanted from her now was to cuddle with her, but since when did he cuddle? Or even fight over a girl? All he knew was that she better be damn worth it if he was to put all of this effort into getting her and it was completely different from what his original plan was, which was to use her for his sexual pleasures and then leave her for someone else.

If she was worth it then maybe she was worth having a relationship with. If not then it was all a waste of time.

_TBC_

Sorry to say this but my revenge plot isnt coming out the way I want it to so I have to think of a whole new revenge plot. I'm still keeping the original story line, but it seems that my orginal plan is a little too angst for my liking and since I have a up coming funeral I have to go to I dont want to make this story too angsty or else I'm gonna start crying everytime I'm writing this story. _Death is such a terrible thing, but it's apart of life._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Flashback:_

_The darkness swallowed her whole as Kagome ran for life. Someone was stalking her down the empty street, but she didn't know who it was. All she knew was that she needed to find shelter fast and get some help._

_Her body was numbed with fear that spiked to every single angle of her body. She didn't even know why she was walking alone at this time of night. She knew better than that but she just had to get away from the house to get some fresh air. Her step-parents had gotten into a fight again about who knows what, and Kagome couldn't stand the yelling so she decided to take a stroll._

_Though at the moment, she wished she didn't when she was being chased by someone. Someone who was gaining distance on her and it frightened her to no end. Kagome looked around trying to find any stores open, but all the stores were pitched black as no light was shining out of the windows._

_Kagome's legs burned with pain when her muscles were aching from so much running. Her pace had slowed down a lot and she looked behind her for the culprit to see if he had disappeared, but all she could see were red glowing eyes staring at her. She could hear the growl from the demon hound as it growled out 'mine'._

_Not noticing the crack on the floor, Kagome tripped on it, and she fell on her hands and knees. That's when she felt her attacker pound on her and start to strip her of her necessities. Her muffled cries were unheard, and she knew no one could help her now._

_Kagome struggled to get free, but it was no use. The demon on top of her was much stronger than her and was going to get what he came for tonight. Kagome felt him invade her body with the force of a bull. She felt him break her virginal barrier and she saw that when he did, he howled out to the moon like a wolf._

_Everything was a blur to Kagome when she failed to identify her attacker, except for his long silver hair and his red bleeding eyes that pierced her soul. When he was done with her, he left her their laying on the gravel to rot. Kagome could not feel anything in her body. The only thing she could do was shut her eyes and curl up like a ball._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

That was three years ago and it seemed like it had just happened yesterday. She knew she had to move on from the memory, but it would plague her mind every once in awhile. 

Kagome knew her attacker would never get caught when she didn't bother to mention what had happen to her to anyone. She was too scared to tell anyone so on the night after the attack, Kagome had ran home after she had recovered a bit and was able to move again. She had climbed the tree leading to her bedroom window so as not to disturb her parents and climbed into bed.

She didn't get out of bed for days and her parent's thought she was sick so she got to stay home from school for about a week. After that week, her parents sent her to a doctor to get her checked out, but the doctor couldn't figure anything out. Kagome had found out that she wasn't pregnant and thank God. She was happy to at least know that little bit of information. As life went on, Kagome went through life with her daily routine and believing that nothing had happened that night.

That is where she was right now. Kagome layed in bed with Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her. Her head nestled at his neck and shoulders as she was comfortly placed in his arms. She was content on where she was, but the disturbing memories irked her.

Not pondering much on it, Kagome started to play with Sesshomaru's silky silver hair. She twirled his hair around her fingers and in her mind, she wished she had hair like his. Her's was tangled and messy to the point where she was always having a bad hair day.

Thinking about Sesshomaru's hair, it never did occur to Kagome that Sesshomaru's hair was silver. It reminded her of her past like the hair of the man who raped her.

Propping herself on her elbow, Kagome examined Sesshomaru's features for a moment. She traced the outlines of his sleeping face with her fingers and in her mind she screamed at herself that this wasn't the same person from her past. He did resemble him a lot and it scared her, but Sesshomaru hadn't done anything at this point except protect her.

_TBC..._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I had to stop the story here. I know it's short but I'll try to make it longer next time. I was starting to lose interest in all my stories, but then I remembered that I shouldn't let my readers down. Also, I'm beginning to think that my writing sucks when I'm doing bad in English class right now when I was assigned to write a short story and all I could come up was crap. Anyways review and tell me how you really feel about my writing. Criticism is allowed in this chapter as I am expecting it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Forcing Kagome to stay the night was the best thing he had ever done because sleeping next to her was a miracle. He had never been able to sleep so comfortably for a long period of time because of his demonic background. One of the reasons was because demons didn't need much sleep, but for some reason the sweet smell of jasmine that radiated off of Kagome gave him comfort.

Sesshomaru stayed still in bed pretending to be asleep as he felt Kagome stir. He could sense that her attention was focused on him when he felt her playing with his hair. It was amusing to him, but he was more amused when she started to trace the outlinings of his face.

This had all ended when he felt her body stiffen around his arms. Something went terribly wrong when Sesshomaru sensed fear radiating off of Kagome. He fluttered his eyes open and instead of waking up to see that wonderful smile of Kagome's, he saw her staring at him with fear.

At that moment, Kagome pushed herself off of Sesshomaru and started to back up into the other corner of the bed.

_It's him, Kagome screamed at herself in her mind. This can't be happening to me. Someone please help me._ Kagome literally wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for help, but for some reason she couldn't find her voice to speak for her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly. This was not how he wanted to wake up. He wasn't even sure what to do when Kagome was staring at him as if he had _raped _her. He got up from his place and started to crawl towards her on the bed so he could comfort her.

"Stay away from me," Kagome screamed tears welled up in her eyes. They were ready to spill and she didn't want to show Sesshomaru the turmoil she was going through at the moment. She didn't want to show him her weakness even though he probably smelled it by now.

Just then, Inuyasha barged in acting like he owned the place and yelled at the top of his lungs, "What the hell is going on? If your going to have one of your whores over you could at least keep it quiet. People are still trying to sleep you know?"

Kagome found that this was the perfect time to escape so she got on her feet and ran past Inuyasha almost knocking him down.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled again, "Did you scare your whore off with that puny cock of yours?"

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at his little joke. He loved trying to get a rise out of Sesshomaru and he knew it was working.

Sesshomaru growled in return and with his demonic speed, pushed Inuyasha into the wall making it crack slightly, "If I had a small penis, then I wouldn't be able to get woman. If you knew what was best for you then you will stay away from my room unless you have something important to tell me. Other than that, you will regret stepping into this Sesshomaru's room ever again. Understood?"

Inuyasha nodded his head motioning to Sesshomaru that he understood what he meant. He tried to gulp down his saliva that seemed to be stuck at the tip of his throat. It wouldn't have been if Sesshomaru's nails were digging into the flesh of his neck. His face soon turned red, and that was when Sesshomaru dropped him on the ground.

Sesshomaru turned around and headed for his bathroom. He needed to take a very long shower to register what had just happened. Kagome was fine last night and all throughout the night as she was sleeping with him, until this morning when she started to scream her head off when she looked at him. The way she looked at him irked him and he didn't like it one bit. It reminded him too much of his past. The look Kagome was giving him reminded him of the time when he ravaged that innocent girl when he was 15.

He never meant to hurt anyone and especially not some innocent girl on the street. It seemed like it was just yesterday when it had happened. Naraku had put some evil spell on him to make him go out of control. It was blood lust as he soon found himself lose control and went out to find the first victim he could get his hands on.

His whole body had craved for blood that night and the first person he saw was an innocent girl in her teens walking around at night in the middle of the streets. She was all alone and Sesshomaru could smell her fear.

He chased her all throughout the night and when he caught her he assaulted her. Raped her. Sesshomaru did everything in his moral being that went against all the rules he had set up to be a gentlemen. Maybe that was why he started dating hookers and sleeping around with women because he wanted to make it seem like he had done nothing wrong that night. Women threw themselves at him and he wanted to make it seem like that 'one' girl was no exception. He wanted to believe that she was asking for it, but truth be told, she never deserved it.

Though, Sesshomaru couldn't remember what the girl had looked, her voice haunted him every single night. She was one of the reasons why he could never get a good nights sleep. His parents knew what had happened, but they decided to keep it a secret as they didn't want to ruin the good Tashio name by having their eldest son be known for raping a girl. That didn't change much when their name was still tainted with the fact that their sons slept around.

If Sesshomaru could turn back time, he wished that he hadn't fell into the clutches of Naraku. That he had never touched that girl when she kept screaming for him to stop. Her vein attempts to ask him to stop were fatal as he had committed a crime. And in the back of Sesshomaru's mind, he wanted to go to her now and tell her that he was sorry.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short too, but I tried my best to make it longer. I just tend to run short when I'm writing that's how I'm lacking the ability to write long stories/ chapters. As for the story most of you thought that Inuyasha was the one to have raped Kagome, but really it was Sesshomaru. This was not exactly how I wanted to write the story in the beginning, but some things changed so this is the new path that I'm going with. I hope you like it and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Revenge Chapter Seven**

It was clear to him now. The girl he did in fact rape was Kagome. At first, he had his doubts, but the haunting images kept creeping into the back of his mind. The face he couldn't make out in his dreams was more livid now that he could replace the blur with an actual person.

What haunted him the most was that it had to be Kagome. The girl he wanted to sleep around with for awhile and then dump her. How messed up was that? He was going to ruin her a second time, but this time it was going to be intentional. Something he would regret knowing what he had done to her in the past.

Now that he thought about it, what was he going to do knowing that they went to the same school as each other? _Apologize to her and ask for forgiveness? _That was out of the picture because apologizing was something Sesshomaru Tashio did not stoop so low to do. The other option he had was to pretend like nothing ever happened and that she was dreaming to ever believe that someone as high and mighty as Sesshomaru would ever touch someone as lowly as her.

In the end, it might come down to the fact that the girl from his past wasn't Kagome. It could have been a number of girls. Lots of girls have blue eyes and raven hair with flawless skin. Kagome just happened to look exactly like her.

Getting frustrated with the whole situation, Sesshomaru punched the wall leaving a big dent the size of a crater. The servants outside of his room heard the loud punch that they all stopped what they were doing and scurried away. Afraid that their master would get angry enough to take out his anger on one of them.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Sesshomaru roamed the hallways of his high school searching for a particular someone. He had spent the whole weekend pent up in his room thinking about what to do with Kagome. He needed to find some answers and he needed them fast.

Spotting the lecherous monk, Sesshomaru pulled Miroku to the side and away from the cheerleaders he was tempted to grope.

His hands were mere inches away from those luscious cheeks when someone had the decency to disturb him from his daily 'routines.' He was about to make a snide comment thinking that it was Inuyasha until he saw that it was actually Sesshomaru.

Instead of letting out his remark, he kept it to himself afraid of what might happen to him and his precious 'parts' if the taiyoukai heard it.

"How may I serve this Sesshomaru today," Miroku said innocently trying to act like he was up to nothing.

"I need you to do some research on Kagome Hiragashi," Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Interested in the new girl, huh?" Miroku smirked teasing Sesshomaru to get a reaction from him.

"This Sesshomaru does not have time for your pathetic little games."

"What exactly would you like to know about her?"

"Everything. I don't care what it is just do a quick background check. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it your highness," Miroku said playfully before he walked away. Even though not many people joked around with Sesshomaru, Miroku knew his limits around the taiyoukai and he knew that if he dared to defy him then he would be in for it.

* * *

That day, Kagome decided to stay home and pretend to not be feeling well. She couldn't stand the thought of facing her worse nightmare at school and facing him all alone when she didn't have many friends. 

Sure she could avoid him for a couple of days but for the whole entire school year? Now that was impossible. He'd probably want some kind of explaination for the abrupt departure from his house the other day. Or maybe he knew who she was and was playing around with her with his sick ways.

Out of all the places she had moved to it just had to be the place where her past rapist lived. Life was just peachy.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the really late update and the really short chapter and with the really bad grammer mistakes. I haven't updated for a really long time and I thought that I should at least post something. I will go back later and fix the grammer issues. I don't have this story planned out completely so it might take me awhile for the next update. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Come Thursday morning, Kagome had no choice but to go back to school. Seeing that she wasn't actually sick and was trying to avoid something, her parents had forced her to go to school. She had bitched and moaned, but nothing seemed to work.

Right now, she was stuck in the passenger side of the car listening to some old country music while her dad drove. And to make matters worst, when they arrived at school her dad even had the audacity to walk her inside the school building and made sure she went to her first bell class. After that, he planted a small peck on her forehead and waved her off as other students only stared at the scene before them. As much as she loved her adoptive parents, she was petrified right now. Did they have to embarrass her like that? Rolling her eyes back, she laid her head on her desk as she waited for the bell to ring.

When it did, she looked around the room searching for the man that had haunted her dreams every night. Coming upon amber eyes, Kagome could see that they were staring straight back at her. She swiftly turned around and started to pay attention to the teacher's stupid lecher. Her eyes furrowed as anger erupted within her. She wanted so badly to just go to him and teach that bastard a lesson, but the other part of her was scared as hell.

All of the youkai and some of the humans in the classroom could feel the tension coming out of the new girl, Kagome. Sesshomaru was no exception. He wasn't sure what to do with himself at this point. From what he had learned from Miroku, Kagome hadn't been raped in the past. According to the documents that Miroku had given him, Kagome's parents had died when she was seven and she was adopted after that.

If she had been the girl from his past then there must have been a reporting of a rape case in her profile. If not then she could be some psychotic who escaped from the hospital. If that was the case then Sesshomaru was defiantly going to keep a close eye on her, but right now Sesshomaru could see her aura spiking.

When the bell rang, Sesshomaru decided to have a little chat with Kagome, but that seemed impossible when she was anticipating for the bell to ring so she could get her stuff and get the fuck out of there. She didn't need to deal with him right now and having him stare down her back the whole entire time in class wasn't easy either.

Sesshomaru had almost caught up to her when he was stopped by none other than Yura. She wrapped her arms around his waist and made a horrible attempt to 'woo' him into seeing her this weekend.. All Sesshomaru did was push her aside and left her in the dust. Not even looking back to see if he had hurt her or not, but he did hear her cursing at him, which only made him smirk to himself. Right now he had other priorities and they didn't include her.

----

It seemed like she was running for her life when an arm grabbed her and swung her around into a firm chest. Kagome was going to tell the guy off when she noticed that it was Naraku.

"What's the hurry? There's plenty of time for you to get to your next bell class," Naraku said smoothly. His arms wrapping around her waist possessively. Kagome wanted to explode that instant. How dare he treat her like a possession, but the fear was evident in her eyes as she saw Sesshomaru stalking towards her. All she wanted was for him to go away but everywhere she turned she saw him.

Not knowing what to do, she held on to Naraku for dear life. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she shut her eyes hoping that the nightmares would go away.

Naraku was surprised to say the least, he thought she would push him away like the previous day but he was wrong. What he got astounded him and it only made him chuckle to himself. He stared into the eyes of his enemy wearing the apparent smirk on his face showing his victory.

Sesshomaru could only hold back so much as he wanted to punch the smirk off Naraku's face. Out of all the people she ran into, it had to be Naraku. Sesshomaru held his cool even though he could feel the blood rushing down his palm from his nails digging into his skin. He quietly walked away going to his next bell class.

"He's gone," Naraku whispered into Kagome's ear. He could feel the tension between the two a mile awhile. He was just glad to have saved her from the impeccable dog.

Kagome stared, seeing Sesshomaru's retreating back. She let out the breath she held in for awhile now. Everything seemed to be happening so fast she didn't know what to say. Pushing Naraku back, Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"The pleasures all mine Kagome," Naraku said smiling evilly inside.

"I better be getting to class soon," Kagome said hurriedly, "I don't want to be late."

"Like I said before, there's no hurry. Let me walk you to your class," Naraku said slyly.

"Alright," Kagome said walking quietly next to him.

"Maybe the school year won't turn out as badly as I thought it would. If I hang around Naraku, Sesshomaru surely wont bother me. And since they hate each other so much, I won't have trouble getting Naraku to help me revenge my past," Kagome said inside her mind. Evil plots were beginning to form inside her mind as a unknown devious smirk formed on her face.

---

I was having some technical difficulties getting chapter 8 out, but i finally fixed the problem and its working now. Hope you like it.


End file.
